Disney Sing Along Songs: Fun with Music
Disney Sing Along Songs: Fun with Music or 101 Notes of Fun is a Disney Sing Along Songs video released on August 31, 1989. Songs #Disney Sing Along Songs Theme Song #Fun with Music (Mickey Mouse Club) #Why Should I Worry (Oliver & Company) #With a Smile and a Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing (''Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room'') #Cruella De Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) (On Alternate Print)† #All in the Golden Afternoon (''Alice in Wonderland'') #While Strolling Through the Park (The Nifty Nineties) #Boo Boo Boo (A Symposium on Popular Songs) #The Green with Envy Blues (An Adventure in Color) #Good Company (Oliver & Company) #Blue Danube Waltz (A Square Peg in a Round Hole) #Old MacDonald Had a Band (Jack and Old Mac) #Scales and Arpeggios (The Aristocats) #Why Should I Worry? Reprise #Cruella De Vil Reprise† (On Alternate Print) Trivia *Co-hosted by Professor Owl and Ludwig Von Drake. At the beginning of the program, Professor Owl hosts. When "All in the Golden Afternoon" ends, Ludwig Von Drake takes over as host. Finally, after "Blue Danube Waltz" is over, Professor Owl takes over as host for the rest of the program. *The song Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing includes a montage with Disney birds from Bambi and the Silly Symphonies cartoon, Birds in the Spring. *''Boo Boo Boo'' is the only song that doesn't have text words with a Mickey Mouse icon as a "bouncing ball" appearing on the screen; this song has only the blue words with the crooner from A Symposium on Popular Songs bouncing on them. *An edited version of the Old MacDonald Had a Band segment that appeared in this video was credited under Toot, Whisle, Plunk, and Boom. From a technical sense, this is actually correct, becuase it derived from an episode of the Walt Disney anthology series titled Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom (season 5, episode 24), which aired on March 27th, 1959. The unaltered version of Old MacDonald Had a Band, which did not appear in this video, originated from the Disney short Jack and Old Mac. *This installment was the first to promote, and feature songs from, a then recently-released Disney film (in this case, Oliver & Company). Prior to this, most installments promoted anniversary re-releases of older films. 101 Notes of Fun was used to promote One Hundred and One Dalmatians in 1994. *Retitled 101 Notes of Fun in the UK and other countries, and was not released until 1994. *†Cruella De Vil appears in 101 Notes of Fun and replaces "Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing". It also replaces the reprise of "Why Should I Worry?". *The end credits mistakenly credit Eva Gabor as she did not sing any of the songs in The Aristocats (Robie Lester did), and also forgets to credit Roscoe Lee Browne (voice of Francis in Oliver & Company) as he also sang in the final scene. *The end credits also use a still background of New York City from Oliver & Company. *Known as 101 Dalmatas: Notas Musicales in Spanish, released in Spain. Also known as Canta Con Nosotros: 101 Dalmatas: 101 Notas Musicales. *Known as Les 101 Dalmatiens: 101 Notes de Musique in French, released in France. With the Talents of *Kathryn Beaumont - Alice (archive footage) *Corey Burton - Professor Owl, Bertie Birdbrain, Ludwig Von Drake *Adriana Caselotti - Snow White (archive footage) *Dean Clark - Berlioz (archive footage) *Gary Dubin - Toulouse (archive footage) *Liz English - Marie (archive footage) *Skip Farrell - Singer (archive footage) *Eva Gabor - Duchess (archive footage) *Billy Joel - Dodger (archive footage) *Cheech Marin - Tito (archive footage) *Richard Mulligan - Einstein (archive footage) *Ruth Pointer - Rita (singing) (archive footage) *Myhanh Tran - Jenny (singing) (archive footage) Uncredited *Roscoe Lee Browne - Francis (archive footage) *Natalie Gregory - Jenny (archive footage) *Robie Lester - Duchess (singing) (archive footage) Gallery 6f25e03ae7a044237d3f1210.jpg|The 1990 VHS release of Fun with Music. $T2eC16JHJGMFFpgERh+(BRtv!O)GtQ~~60 12.jpg|The 1995 UK cover of "101 Notes of Fun" $T2eC16h,!zEE9s3!Z))RBR9F8rKttw~~60 12.jpg|The 1996 (Re-Printed) UK cover of "101 Notes of Fun" SING-ALONG-SONGS-101-NOTES-OF-FUN-DISNEY.jpg|The Australia cover of "101 Notes of Fun" 567171268 tp.jpg $(KGrHqR,!loE1GBOzSmEBNZw(SKC-g~~ 35.jpg Pila-1342.jpg 51XQ3C0XYVL.jpg|The Japanese VHS cover of "101 Notes of Fun" Fun with music title.jpg|Title card Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1219.jpg|"Why Should I Worry?" Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs With a Smile and a Song.png|"With a Smile and a Song" Cruella.jpg|"Cruella De Vil" Alice236.jpg|"All in the Golden Afternoon" 32406.jpg|"While Strolling Through the Park" 15largesymposium.jpg|"Boo Boo Boo" Index.jpg|"The Green With Envy Blues" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4621.jpg|"Good Company" Ludwig dazed.jpg|"Blue Danube Waltz" Jack and old mac 11large.jpg|"Old MacDonald Had a Band" Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-1479.jpg|"Scales and Arpeggios" Category:Oliver & Company Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Sing Along Songs videos